Gary's Squire
by Joslyn Sparrow
Summary: Unknown to Alanna, another girl is trying to become a knight. She ends up being the squire of none other than Alanna's friend, Gary. dun dun duuuun. Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

Gary's Squire 

Chapter 1   
  


Disclaimer : I do not own anything except Alexandra and her family.   
  


Alexandra was born in her father's fief, Gadrenth, in a family of two boys and one girl. She had black hair and crystal blue eyes. Alexandra was on her bed reading her favorite book for the tenth time when she heard someone calling her name. 

"Alexandra," called her father. 

"I am coming, Father," Alexandra called back as she set down her book. She ran down the stairs hoping she got some mail. She loved mail except from Aunt Beth; her letters were always so boring. "Yes, what do you want?" she asked her father. 

"I have some mail," said Father. 

"Good. Who is it from? Don't tell me it's from Aunt Beth." 

"It is from Fred." 

Fred was her best friend. He had been to many places, so he knew how to get to lots of places. "Thank you, Father," said Alexandra. She ran up to her room and laid down on her bed and ripped open the letter. Inside it said: 

" Dear Alexandra, How are you? I am writing you to ask you something. I am going to Corus and I don't want to go by myself, so I was wandering if you wanted to go with me. Ask you parents and write me soon. It's just for two weeks. Love, Fred." 

'I'll ask tonight at dinner,' Alexandra thought. That night at dinner Alexandra asked her parents. "Fred asked if I could go to Corus with him for two weeks. Please can I go?" 

"We will have to think about it. We will tell you when we have decided." 

"May I go to my room?" 

"Yes, you may." 

Alexandra went to her room and laid down on her bed to finish her book. When she was finished, she laid there and thought about how wonderful it would be if she could go to Corus. She wanted to see what it was like there. She also wanted to go because this was a chance to have an adventure. She had always wanted an adventure. 

The next day at dinner her father said, "Your mother and I have decided to not to let you to go with Fred. Not this time." 

"But, Father, I really want to go!" 

"I know you do, but we say no, so that's the end of it." 

"May I go to my room, father?" said Alexandra's bother, Jack. He was 16, five years older than Alexandra. He was gone soon after he had permission to go. 

"Can I go to my room too?" asked Alexandra. 

She ran up to her room and wrote to Fred that she could not go. After she finished, she sobbed. Then she came up with a idea; she would pretend to be a boy and try to become a knight. She did not need to cut her hair, it was already short. Alexandra needed clothes. She had a idea; she would ask her brother Jack, for he probably had some boy's clothes that would fit her. She went into her bother's room. He look at her and said, "What do you need, sister?" 

"I need some of your clothes." 

"What for?" 

She told him her plan since she could not tell him a lie. After she finished he said, "How are you going to do that if you are a girl?" 

She saw that he was right but answered, "I'm going to try, okay?" 

"Alright. Go to my closet and pick out what you want." 

"Thanks. Please don't tell Mother and Father." 

After she had picked out some of his best clothes, she left. 

"Wait!" she heard her brother say. 

"What?" Alexandra said. 

"When are you leaving?" 

"When Mother and Father are asleep tonight." 

"Then take these please. The knife is to keep wild animals from hurting you." 

"You gave me 20 nobles for what?" 

"I thought you might need it for something." 

"Thank you. You are so kind. I will miss you. Goodbye." 

"I'll miss you too. I love you, sister. Goodbye." 

She left and got into one of her bother's outfits. Then something terrible almost happened. 

"Darling, can I come in and say goodnight?" asked her father. 

"Please don't come in." 

"Alright. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Father." 

'That was close,' she thought. After her mother and father had gone to sleep, she decided to go, but there was one problem. She did not know how to get to Corus. What was she to do ? 


	2. Chapter Two

Gary's Squire 

Chapter 2   
  


There was only one thing to do; go to Fred's house and ask for directions to Corus. It would take about a day to get there. 

'If I leave now I will get there this time tomorrow,' Alexandra thought. She quietly went down the stairs and out the door. It was dark out and she had forgotten a light. She could not go back now, so she kept walking.   
  


~ * ~   
  


It was early in the morning and was just getting light out. She had been walking since midnight last night and her legs hurt so badly. She had to find a place to rest for a while, so she sat down under a tree; she was so tired. The girl decided to rest for a little while before continuing. After waking an hour later, she started to walk again. She had a long way to go and had already wasted a hour. Alexandra was getting very hungry, but where was she to get some food? If she only could find a market. She did have 20 golden nobles in her pocket. 

She looked around and found one up again. There was a sign that said, "A loaf of bread for one silver noble". She decided to get it. It would last her till dinner if she ate it wisely. After she stopped to eat, she went on. 

It was midnight; she was almost at Fred's house. There it was, up ahead. She ran to get there and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tried again and still no answer. How was she going to get in? She decided to wait till morning.   
  


~ * ~   
  


She woke up and knocked on the door. Fred came to the door and said, "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to ask you something, Fred." 

"How long have you been here?" 

"Since midnight,"she answered. 

"How come so long?" 

"Can I come in and then tell you? It's cold out here." 

"Oh, I am so sorry. Please come in and sit down. You must be hungry. I'll go fix you something." 

"Thank you. I am very hungry." 

After he had cooked up a large, hearty breakfast, he placed it before her. "Here you go. Eat up, then tell me what you want." 

After she finished eating she told him her plan. "So I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Corus." 

"How about you come with me and I'll drop you off where you want to go." 

"Alright. You won't tell my parents will you?" she said in a concerned way. 

"I won't as long as you write me and tell me how you are getting along." 

"I promise I will. I could not bear not ever writing to you." 

"Then we'll leave tomorrow. Okay?" 

"Alright" 

"You can stay in the guest room in the meantime." 

"Thank you for every thing, Fred." 

"Now you must be tired, go get some sleep." 

"I am not really tried, but I will go to my room to get out of your way." 

"No, you can stay if you like. I've got nothing to do." 

"I think I'll go to my room." 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Gary's Squire

Chapter 3 

The next morning they started on their way. "How long does it take to get to Corus?" asked Alexandra.

"Oh, about five days, maybe six at the most," Fred answered. It was getting dark and would soon be time for them to find a place to sleep for the night. They found a nice grassy plain and they set up their tents. "Alexandra, I'm going to need you to get some wood for a fire," said Fred.

"Alright, I'll go right away."

"Good. That means I can go fishing." So Alexandra went in to the woods to get firewood. However, she was frightened of the forest, so she got the wood quickly and got out. Fred was there waiting for her when she returned.

"Here is the wood you asked for," she told him.

"Great. I will start the fire. Oh, I do have one thing to ask you. What shall I call you when you are a boy?"

"You can just call me Alex."

"Okay, that will be easy."

"Is dinner almost ready? I am so hungry."

"It's ready right now." Alexandra ate all that was on her plate and was tired so went to her tent and went to bed. Soon after, Fred went to his own tent and slept.

The next day they got up early, got something to eat, and went on with their journey. "What are you doing at Corus?" asked Alexandra.

"I'm going to meet a old friend," Fred informed her. 

"Will you come and say goodbye before you leave Corus?"

"I don't think so. I will just have to say goodbye when I drop you off." 

"Will you at least come in with me?"

"I don't know if I should. You will have to go yourself."

"But I don't know what to say," she worried aloud.

"I bet you can find something to say."

"I will try," Alexandra said, unsure. They had a long day and when they stopped, they said nothing. They both went to bed after the had eaten and went to sleep.

The next day was the same as the day before. They traveled for a long time. It was a long day and it was only noon. "Here is lunch, Alexandra, or do you want me to call you Alex now?"

"Thank you for the food, and Alexandra is fine till we get to Corus."

"Alight, whatever you say."

"Thank you."

"So what gave you this idea anyway?"

"Well, when my parents said I could not go with you, I had to think of another way to get to Corus and this was the first that came to my head."

"I see. What are you planning to do after you become a knight?"

"I don't know. Once I tell people who I really am, maybe I'll get married and have a family, but that won't happen for a long time."

"It will go fast. I promise you that."

"I know, but right now I don't have to think about it." 

After that they were quiet the rest of the day. Then it was time to find a place to rest for the night. Alexandra went in to the forest to find some wood again. Then she heard a cricket and got scared. 'Silly me, it's just a cricket,' she thought. While she was in the woods, she felt something bad was going to happen. Then it did happen. Out of nowhere, a wild cat came toward her. She tried to yell to Fred, but he could not hear her. She ran and ran as fast as she could, but it ran faster. She tried to yell again, but she couldn't; she was too afraid. 'What am I to do?' she asked herself. Then she remembered the knife her brother had given to her. His words went in her head: "I give you the knife to keep you from wild animal". At least it was something like that. She took out the knife and cut the animal's belly open. She ran back and told Fred what had happened. When she had finished, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm still a little scared, though." 

"It's all ok. It all over now," he said, trying to console her. She went to bed frightened, but was better in the morning. After five days, they were almost there.


End file.
